


Serenade

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru puts his newly obtained Beethoven Eyecon to the ultimate test: wooing Yurusen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

“Hey, Yurusen…” Takeru called out to her.

“Yes, Takeru?” Yurusen appeared to him.

“Ever since I got this Eyecon, I wanted to show you something. Okay?” Takeru got out the Beethoven Eyecon and put it in the Driver. “Henshin.”

**AYE! WATCH THIS! EYES OPEN! BEETHOVEN! SYMPHONY! DESTINY! DA-DA-DA-DUN!**

Once he put on the Parka Ghost, he began to string together a melody.

“For you, Yurusen…” He said as he began to preform Beethoven’s classical work.

“Aw… You shouldn’t have.” Yurusen looked at him. “No. Really. You shouldn’t have.” She floated away.

“W-wait! Yurusen! You didn’t like it!?” Takeru followed her.


End file.
